Caring For My Boyfriend's Child
by DiamondCrook
Summary: Kakashi has found himself as the primary caretaker of his two year old son, Saku. Sasuke, 17 years old has found himself in the middle of the father and son duo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. It's been a while. This story will only be another chapter or two long. Sasuke is 17 years old. Kakashi is about 33. His son is two years old.

"Daddy!"

Kakashi looked up from his papers at the two year old sitting in the middle of the living room. Papers were scattered everywhere and crayons had rolled their way into the kitchen. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "What's up bud?" He asked, putting his test papers to the side, giving the boy his full attention. The child stood up and waddled over to him with a piece of paper. "Is Sasky. Eh-look."

"WOW! That's so good. Do you want to show him?" He asked, pulling the boy onto his lap. He vigorously shook his head, turning his hair into a messy mop of grey hair. Kakashi knew that his head shake was actually a yes. The boy had trouble differentiating nodding from shaking. Of course, the two year old found no trouble in picking up his father's phone and calling Sasuke. After all, he was his friend and daddy's best friend. He didn't understand the concept of dating and Kakashi really didn't want to overwhelm him with it, so they referred to Sasuke as a best friend, not a boyfriend.

"Hey babe," he heard faintly from the phone.

"Sasky...show pichur. Daddy, Sasky is in dah phone. Show pichur."  
The teen chuckled and walked a few feet from his friends. He ignored the awkward looks they gave him and stepped out of the bar. "You have a picture for me? Sasky wants to see," he replied. The boy looked up at Kakashi and handed him the phone.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your night. But he really wants to show you what he made," he said, feeling a bit anxious. He didn't like calling Sasuke on weekend nights. He knew the teenager was...well a teenager. And teenagers like to go out and party. Did he like it? Not really. But who was he to stop him?

"Aww. Don't say sorry. I wanna see."

Sasuke smiled as he saw the father and son pop up on his phone screen. He knew he probably wasn't looking his best with bloodshot eyes and messy hair, but he hoped Kakashi didn't mind. "SASKY!" The toddler hollered, trying to grab at the phone.  
Kakashi laughed at the rambunctious boy. "Show him the picture Saku." The boy snatched the paper from Kakashi's desk and proudly held it up. Sasuke squinted his eyes a bit, trying to make out what it was. He made out a head, an eye and a mop of black hair.

"Wow...it's good," he said, smiling for the boy. "Draw doody next," he added, knowing that would make the toddler laugh. And boy did it. The child broke into a fit of giggles over mispronouncing daddy. Kakashi didn't find it at all amausing especially when his son would call him that when Sasuke wasn't around. He seemed more than pleased with his response. "Put on jammys...Go beddy bye for daddy and Sasky. Jamm Jams Saku. Put Jammys on like a Big Boy." He knew the toddler didn't understand much yet, being so young, but he got the idea of what he was saying. And it got the boy going.

"I go. I go. Mwah!" He kissed his little palm and threw his chubby hand towards the phone. "Daddy I go now. Come! Come!" He squealed as he wobbled quickly towards his room.  
Kakashi's expression changed once his son left the room. "How did you get into a bar?" He asked. He didn't want to come off as an overprotective dad towards his boyfriend, but he didn't want his boyfriend at bars with a bunch of other older men.  
"They just let me in," Sauske replied, knowing that flirting with the guy in the front helped him get in. Of course he didn't feel right doing it, but he really wanted to get in. There was no shame in harmless flirting though. He was certain Kakashi did the same anyways.  
Kakashi sighed softly and looked at the mess of papers on his office desk. "Please be safe."

Sasuke walked up to the daycare as quickly as he coud without running. It was cold out today. His black pea-coat kept his torso warm but he had forgotten his scarf and his face was burning from the wind. Thankfully his black hat kept his ears warm. Kakashi was running late at the university. Things had gotten pretty hectic and they stuck him to instruct an evening Biology lab while another professor was on a short leave of absence. He didn't mind working, but he only instructed in the morning while his son was at school and daycare. Sasuke made sure to send the man a text that he had arrived.

"SASKY!SAKY! SAKY! YOU HERE!"

The teen's usually emotionless face contorted into one of joy when he saw the tiny figure approach him. "Hey buddy. Daddy's working now. So we will hang out until he gets home."

The boy blinked a few times, taking in what Sasuke had said. He shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Eh-look!" He yelled pointing to a table of picture frames. He slowly walked the teen over and grabbed a green and blue frame. It was made out of popsicle sticks , pipe cleaners, glitter and stickers. The teacher had writing Happy Father's Day at the top. The whole thing was odd looking but it was adorable because Saku made it. Kakashi will love it. "Me and you! Me and you!" He said, pointing to the frame.  
Sasuke sighed and nodded. He hated taking pictures but he could not say no to that boy. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi would want him in this picture.

Saku held the frame out in front of him the whole walk back home. It seemed like it was the most fascinating thing ever at the moment. Thankfully Sasuke didn't mind the way he looked in the picture. They both donned red cheeks and slightly red noses since Saku was determined to have the teacher take their picture out in the frigid cold. The biggest toothless smile was on the boy's face and Sasuke smiled as well because it was just contagious. HE just hoped Kakashi would not put it up where everyone that walked into his house could see it.

"Daddy will be home in time for dinner," he said, as they walked up to the front door. Saku nodded, not really listening to what he was saying. Sasuke grinned, proud that he actually nodded this time. "No...put your stuff where it belongs...Saku, coat and backpack on wall." The little boy walked back towards the door and hung his things up on the hooks Kakashi had set up for him. They were placed low enough to the ground that the boy was able to reach them on his tippy-toes. With a sigh Sasuke walked into the kitchen. What to cook...what to cook. "Hey Saku, what should we cook for daddy?"

The boy nearly slipped on the tile floor as he ran in there. "Nuggehs! Chin nuggehs!"

Kakashi locked his car and ran to the front door. It was freezing and it began to snow. As he reached into his pocket for his house key, the door swung open. He was greeted by his young boyfriend. "Can I help you?" the teen asked.

"Yes, you may. It seems that my car had broken down. May I come in and use your phone?"

"Nope. Sorry," he replied. He tried to close the door but Kakashi pushed his way in. He slammed the door behind him and dropped his bag.

"Hey...stranger dange-ahh!" Sasuke squirmed around in the man's arms. The man freezing! "Let go! you're so cold!" He screeched when the man's hands had found their way under his shirt and rested on his lower back.

"Daddy! You home!"

Saku stood at the end of the short hallway. He shook with anticipation and held the frame behind his back. Sasuke tried to convince him that they would hide the picture and wrap it. Afterall Father's Day wasn't for two days. But Saku could not wait.  
Sasuke planted a kiss on the man's lips as a welcome home. Kakashi gave his butt a light squeeze before pulling away and hanging his coat.

"What're you hiding?" He asked, slowly walked towards the boy.

"P-pre-apres-pesent!" He shouted whipping the picture out from behind his back. His green eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he held it towards his father. Sasuke nearly teared up at the sight. He knew KAkashi was a great father and Saku loved him very much. Sasuke loved him very much as well. He loved Saku too. He had only known the little boy for six months, but he felt like they were as close as can be. Him and Kakashi had been dating for seven months. Kakashi refused to let Sasuke meet his son until he was sure that their relationship was going somewhere.

"Oh wow. Thank you. I love it," he replied. Kakashi crouched down and examined the picture. The two looked absolutely adorable in his eyes. He turned his head back to look at Sasuke. Of course the teen was looking away in embarassment. "I might just have to display this right at the front door so everyone can see. What do you think bud?" Obviously Saku agreed. It was set then.

It was 8 o' clock and Kakashi had just gotten done putting his son to bed. It was definitely a challenge. The boy hated going to bed when Sasuke was there. He wanted to play with him. But Kakashi wanted to play with Sasuke as well. "He's finally asleep," he whispered. Sasuke nodded and followed the man into his bedroom.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked. The two redressed into more comfortable clothing. Of course Sasuke took a bit longer to change. Kakashi shook his head and watched in slight amusement.

"Your pants are so tight...and it was fine. Just long. A kid almost set himself on fire," he replied as he lied down on his large bed.

"Yea Yea I know...but I like them that way." He changed into one of Kakashi's sweaters and left his boxer briefs and socks on. Kakashi was thankful that he could easily rip off his underwear and have some fun later on. He was exhausted at the moment but that did not mean that he would not be ready to have sex in a few hours. That meant waking up his boyfriend later on and persuading him...or not. Kakashi had no problem just going about his business while the teen slept. 'He'll wake up eventually. It's not like I could fuck him while he slept...now that would be messed up,' he thought to himself.

Once the two had gotten settled under the covers, Sasuke surfed the channels for something good to watch. His head rested atop of Kakashi's bicep. He watched the man from the corner of his eye. He was already dozing in and out. Sasuke curled his body into the older man, and gently rubbed circles on his chest.

"Night," he whispered to the older man. Kakashi hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

_That's it. Just a short two chapter story. Lemme know what yah thought. The long - lines mean flashback. The short ones are little time gaps._

The television was still on when Kakashi woke up. He looked over at his nightstand and saw it was 3:27 am. Of course Sasuke had fallen asleep and was now a bit farther away. He slept on his stomach with both arms tucked nicely under his pillow. One leg was bent at the knee and sprawled ontop of Kakashi's calf. Kakashi spent about ten minutes just watching Sasuke sleep.

How did things end up like this? A year and a half ago he was sharing this very bed with a woman. Not just any woman, but the mother of his son. He wasn't even sure how she and him had gotten together. Her blonde hair and green eyes would always greet Kakashi when he woke up every morning. The thought of that now made him cringe. She was a liar. She was no good. Unfortunately the best decision was to fight for custody. Thankfully he was able to keep his son and grant her visitations on occasion. Saku had obtained his green eyes from her. That's all he could really see at his young age. But he was the spitting image of his father when he was a child. He only wished his father had been around to see him. He wished his father had been around for his own life. Kakashi promised himself he'd dedicate his life to Saku. He didn't want his son to end up like he did.

Sasuke was the best thing to happen to him after he left his wife. He had walked into his class one morning. He had barged in through the wrong door and interrupted the entire class.

Sasuke walked around aimlessly trying to figure out the map displayed on his phone. The way this school was laid out was definitely swaying him to find another place to attend. His boots squeaked as he walked through the empty halls. His hair had been soaked by the sudden storm that had befallen upon him. His tight black jeans were practically suffocating his long slender legs and his white shirt clung to his torso. He knew it was slightly see through now and he cursed his mother for forcing him to wear it. 'She said you wear too much black. Wear this white shirt, it'll be fine...thanks mom,' he thought. He ran a hand through his damp black hair, thankful that it decided to stay put.

"It should be around the corner," he mumbled to himself. The door read 117. Perfect. The door was a bit stiff but after three tugs it swung open. Dark eyes grew wide and there stood Sasuke in-front of a class of about 120 students. The professor had stopped talking into his microphone and moved the mouthpiece away.

"You're very late and you managed to interrupt my lecture," he said, his voice surprisingly calm and cool. Sasuke stared at him with his mouth slightly agape. He was about to apologize, when the professor instructed him to sit down so he could finish. Sasuke did as he was told, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Although he wasn't sure if sitting down in this class for the rest of the time was any less embarrassing.

He moved the microphone back to his mouth. "Now, continuing...Can anyone explain the Polymerase Chain Reaction process?"

Sasuke reluctantly raised his hand feeling awkward by the look the man was giving him. Kakashi gave him a nod.  
"Well...PCR allows you to use primers that attach themselves to the desired section that needs to be cloned. By heating up the DNA the strands can separate and replication can occur just at the desired region," he said.  
"How can DNA strands be synthesized in a high temperature environment?"  
"W-well, obviously there's a cooling step."

Kakashi eyed the teenager for a few seconds. It was hard not to stare. His white shirt was soked and he could see his pink nipples through the thin material. He couldn't deny that the boy was attractive. His slender frame and long hair gave him a rather effeminate look. But it wasn't just that. There was something in the student's large dark eyes that entranced him.

"Well done. See me after this class."

Sasuke smirked, pleased at the praise he had received. The older man's good looks were just a bonus. So, he stayed the next hour and took in everything the man was saying about genetics. His hair was grey and slighly messy, but his face wasn't wrinkley. So he wasn't sure how old the man was. He was hot. Sasuke rarely found boys his own age attractive. But this guy...he was just his type.  
Once the class was over Sasuke sat nervously at his desk and waited for the students to clear out. A few had stayed behind to discuss some things with the older man. Sasuke contemplated on just getting up and running out. Afterall he wasn't a student here. He was looking for the registration office. Once the room was cleared out he stood up and walked up to him.

"S-sorry about earlier. I was..."

"If a man was homozygous recessive for a trait that caused deafness and the mother was heterozygous for that same trait, what would the chance that their child would be deaf. disregard anything that could skew the results. Think Mendelian."  
Sasuke sighed and thought for a moment. He could feel the professor staring him up and down. It was slightly unnerving. He crossed his thing arms over his chest, embarrassed by the feel of his hard nipples. "Fifty percent would be homozygous for the trait. Fifty percent would be a het." That was easy. Hardly even a challenge.

"See, almost that entire class is struggling with these concepts that are so fucking simple. Its nice to see someone that gets it without having to write it down. What's your name?"

"Um...Sasuke. I learned about this stuff...I sort of taught myself, while my brother was studying it."

"Impressive...Nice to meet you Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow in lab?"  
Sasuke's pale cheeked turned the slightest shade of pink."Oh...uh well I don't belong in this class. I have other classes to take before this one."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I'll be in my office from noon to 12:45. Maybe we can work something out with the department." Sasuke was surprised this stranger was determined to hook him up. He didn't even attend this school. His father always taught him the value in good connections.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied, smiling at the older man. Kakashi's eyes widened ever so slightly. Something about that smile affected him in an odd way. He wasn't sure what it was but it was exciting. Sasuke turned to leave out the same door he came in. Kakashi took the opportunity to look at the rest of his slender body being hugged by his soaked shirt and jeans. For once he found a person he was attracted to that he couldn't compare to her. Yes, there was no way this boy reminded him of his ex. Perhaps this semester would be a bit more interesting now.

Kakashi was intrigued. His body was slim and he moved almost elegantly. His demeanor was reserved and a certain attitude radiated off of him. But Kakashi could tell he was sweet underneath his dark appearance. He was almost the complete opposite of her.  
Perhaps that's the only reason he chose to pursue Sasuke. He was certain that Sasuke was in college when he found himself becoming attracted. At first he had confessed that he wasn't a student at his University. It wasn't after their first three dates and multiple pecks and one makeout session, did he find out at Sasuke was just out of high school. He was in too deep already though. He couldn't bring himself to end it. It was selfish and wrong.

Sasuke's face disappeared into his long black hair and Kakashi found himself staring at other parts. The slender pale body next to him took some getting used to in terms of physical contact. He was used to breasts and wide hips. Sasuke was slim with slighlty protruding hip bones. Kakashi was thankful he was not a breast man. Sasuke had enough for him to grab onto in terms of his backside. His hair was long enough that it was feminine and it was long enough that Kakashi could play with it.

The first time they had sex...was a disaster. It had almost caused their breakup. But things changed rather quickly. Kakashi loved their sexual encounters. Gender eventually did not matter. Sasuke was tight like a woman. No he was tighter. His lithe body moved gracefully like a woman while he was ontop. Sasuke would position himself no different. He dug his nails into any part of Kakashi's body he could get. Continuous gasps, shudders, moans and cries left his mouth everytime. The sex was not that different in actuality. Kakashi even found it better. Yes, he wasn't letting out high pitched girlish moans, but he was not belting out rough deep groans and grunts either. His voice was perfect. His cries and moans were perfect.

Kakashi reached out and placed a hand ontop of Sasuke's clothed bottom. Sasuke stirred a bit in his sleep and his body scooted closer to Kakashi. But dark eyes remained hidden behind heavy eyelids. Kakashi carefully pulled Sasuke's briefs down just enough. Sasuke moved around a bit more in his sleep but it wasn't enough to wake him. Kakashi almost wanted to rub his hands together in a mischievous manner. He knew his next move would surely wake Sasuke up though. Ever so carefully, Kakashi's hands spread Sasuke's ass just enough thst he was able to tease his hole with the tip of his tongue.

"Nngh what?...ooooh...Kakashi?" Sasuke's eyes shot open and he took a moment to process what was going on. Kakashi was...oh god. Sasuke let out a loud gasp which he instantly regretted. He clasped his hand over his mouth and tried his best to control his noises. Saku's room was next door. The last thing he wanted was to wake him up. Then he would lose Kakashi's attention. It was difficult sometimes when Kakashi had to devote so much to his child. This was Sasuke's time.

Kakashi bit down softly on Sasuke's butt and he circled two fingers around the tight ring of muscles that twitched almost sporadically beneath his touch. Fingertips teased him, poking and prodding. One slick finger was able to push its way inside and Sasuke's body stiffened for a brief second. His body arched like a cat trying to stretch. Thighs spread further and his ass pushed up higher towards the ceiling.  
"I can't believe it's been almost a month," Kakashi whispered against Sasuke's soft skin.

Sasuke could believe it. Afterall, it was difficult competing for the man's attention. With school and work it was difficult for the two to spend a night together as of lately. Saku had recently been sick as well so Kakashi had his handful in the evening. Sasuke said nothing, in fear that he would say something to make him sound jealous.

Kakashi's finger was doing little now to please the teen. He pushed his middle finger in as well and Sasuke moaned into his pillow. Sasuke moaned a great deal into that pillow. His face pressed hard into the soft cushion did a great job at muffling his sounds as Kakashi's fingers went to work. Kakashi's other hand fondled Sasuke's growing erection. It was leaking precum like crazy. Kakashi would have chuckled if he wasn't so goddamn aroused by the boy's slender body squirming beneath his touch. Kakashi stopped moving his fingers and he watched as Sasuke began to rock himself back and forth on his own accord.

"You're so goddamn sexy," the older man mumbled as he tried to add his third and final finger to his preparation.

"Mnn a-ahh." Sasuke moaned loudly in surprise of that third finger that he thrusted his ass onto. His tight hole would not accommodate to Kakashi's fingers. It tightened like a vice around the two digits and no amount of thrusting back would allow that third finger to push past that tight ring of muscles.

Kakashi halted Sasuke's movements, his free hand gripping one of his asscheeks as he forced that third finger inside. Oh how lovely Sasuke's body reacted to the added intrusion. He let out a muffled cry into the pillow and his painted nails clawed at the bedsheets. 'So fucking sexy,' Kakashi thought as he stretched Sasuke out as best he could. He poured a bit more lubricant onto his fingers trying to make the experience as painless as possible.

"Nnn...-shi...ahm -Ashi."

"You're so sexy...so fucking sexy baby. Do you want my big cock?"  
Sasuke could only nod into the pillow. He feared that loud screams would fill the bedroom.

"You think you're tight little ass can handle it?"

"Mmm...hmm. Mhmm" Sasuke had nearly pulled the sheets off entirely. He balled the soft material into his hands, desperate to grip onto something. The older man's cock was so thick and big. It was the biggest and only thing Sasuke ever had enter his body. It took a few times having sex for Kakashi to even get his whole length into the teenager. The amount of restraint it took on his part was mind-blowing. But Sasuke would always pull away and push Kakashi's hips away in desperation to not let the entire 7 1/2 inches into his body.  
Kakashi slowly pulled his fingers out. That was Sasuke's cue to reach into the nearby nightstand and pull out a condom. Kakashi eagerly grabbed the foil and slid the condom on. Sasuke pushed his pale ass higher into the air and waited impatiently. His hand played with his hard cock as he looked back to watch his boyfriend. The man's eyes met his and that look of arousal and lust that Kakashi sent him was almost enough to make Sasuke cum right there.

"You ready baby?"

Sasuke pushed his face back into his pillow and tightened his grip on the ball of sheets in his hands. Kakashi chuckled and spread a good amount of lube onto his length. Sasuke hole had shrunk back down in size with the absence of Kakashi's fingers. That was okay though. Kakashi knew those tight rings of muscle would allow his cock entrance. He aligned the tip and gave it a few nudges until Sasuke's body allowed his thick head to slip inside. Sasuke's body stiffened at the intrusion and Kakashi granted him time to relax. He rubbed his thumbs around the two dimples on the teen's lower back as he waited. His mouth had gone dry and he shook ever so slightly at the grip Sasuke had on his cock.

"I'm going to move. Please keep it down," he whispered to him a second before he pushed in deeper. Sasuke's hand shot back and gripped the man's forearm. His nails dug into Kakashi's skin. He couldn't scream. Couldn't moan too loudly. It was killing him with every inch he felt. He wanted to cry in frustration. HE really did. He choked down a loud sob when he felt Kakashi's pubic hair rubbing against his ass. His body shook and he resorted to biting on the pillow just to stop himself from letting out a loud cry. Kakashi did not move anymore. He waited. His arm was being assaulted by Sasuke's nails. The clawing left his skin feeling hot. He didn't mind though. He rarely ever walked away unscathed.

"Kashi," Sasuke managed to get out. The whole sight was so arousing. Sasuke had no idea how sexy he was. He was more arousing than any woman Kakashi had been with.

"Yes baby?"

"Mmmm..."

Kakashi chuckled, and took that as the okay to start moving. His thrusts were slow, pulling out only and inch or so before pushing back in.

"Aaah...Ka-asshi!"

"Shhh...please be quiet," Kakashi scolded. Sasuke shook his head in anger and dug his nails deeper into the man's skin. He shoved more of the pillow into his mouth as Kakashi continued his movements. They were slow thrusts, but oh so deep. Sasuke felt like he was going to start crying. He wanted to scream and cry so badly. He couldn't. He could never. It always caused him to cum so quickly. It always caused him to yank out strands of his own hair.

"P-please...Please Kashi...I can't," he begged as quietly as he could. "I can't please." He repeated that same phrase and it only turned the older man on even more. Sasuke begging was like music to his ears. His pace quickened a bit and occasionally his balls would softly smack Sasuke's butt. Sasuke tried to suck in large gulps of air, but he felt like he was suffocating. His hands pulled at his black hair in frustration. Continuous whiny moans were muffled by his pillow. Kakashi did his best to soothe him as he continued his thrusting. He tried to touch the teen's cock, but Sasuke was quick to push his hand away. He couldn't handle that. His cock was so fucking hard. He couldn't take that added pleasure. "Die...I'm gonna die," he softly cried out.

Kakashi tilted his head back and stilled his movements for a second. "...fuck you almost made me cum," he whispered, before carefully continuing. Sasuke violently shook his head and shot his load all over the sheets beneath him. He couldn't hold it anymore. Kakashi knew he was on the brink of cumming as well. But goddamn Sasuke's tight ass felt amazing. Sasuke's cries and moans were enticing. He never wanted sex to end with him. The man reached down and gathered whatever cum he could get onto his two fingers from Sasuke's cock. He brought his fingers towards Sasuke's face. "Here baby."

Sasuke managed to pull his face away from the pillow and obediently sucked on the man's fingers. Thankfully his moans were quieted down a bit by the digits. He quickly sucked the fingers clean of his cum, but he kept them in his mouth. Kakashi let out a breath he had been holding and watched his lover suck his fingers in the sexiest way possible.

"I'm gonna cum baby."

Sasuke took this as the time to control all movements. Kakashi stopped his movements and let Sasuke take over. His ass thrusted back against the man's large cock. The way he moved his ass in such fluid movements drove Kakashi wild. Sasuke's mouth let go of his fingers and he managed to push his body up on shakey arms. Kakashi knew what that meant. He guided Sasuke's body with him as he lied down on his back. He refrained from bucking his hips up and let the teen do his thing.

He watched Sasuke's ass bounce up and down on his cock in the most delicious way possible. Sasuke's hands gripped Kakashi's thighs for some kind of leverage as he gracefully fucked himself on that thick cock. Kakashi wasn't sure how Sasuke could make such a lewd act look so elegant and graceful. "Ah..ah! ahh...I...oh...mmnngh...K-kashi." Those soft moans filled the room and Kakashi disregarded that they could wake his son up. He didn't care at the moment. He was so fucking close to cumming. He had to force his eyes open just so he could watch the show infront of him. Sasuke's slender body. His slightly protruding spine, the two soft mounds that smacked down onto his cock, the two predominant dimples adorning his lower back.

"Oh god. Look at me baby," he groaned. Sasuke let out a soft cry and turned his head back. The look on the teenager's face was all it took to throw Kakashi over the edge. He bucked his hips violently as he shot his cum into the condom.  
Sasuke let out a high pitched moan, his voice cracking in the process. Kakashi didn't care that it was too loud. It sounded so fucking beautiful. Sasuke continued his movements until he was sure that he had milked the man's cock of its entire contents. He could feel the hot liquid that filled the condom. Strangely enough he had wanted the man's cum inside of him. He wanted Kakashi's cum to leak out of his hole when he pulled out.

"You okay?"

Hm? Sasuke snapped out of his filthy thoughts and nodded. His hair was stuck to his forehead and it took all of his energy not to collapse onto the man beneath him. He refused to get up at the moment though. He couldn't do it. "I can't move," he whispered.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and forced him down ontop of him, his limp cock still engulfed by Sasuke. "You're amazing," he said, running his hands up and down Sasuke's chest and stomach. "Round two?"  
Sasuke quickly rolled off of him and shot him the dirtiest look. Kakashi thought it was adorable though. "Are you crazy. I almost died."

"I know you did. That's why I love you," he replied.

Kakashi groaned feeling a tug on the blanket that was covering his naked body. He swore Sasuke could be such a blanket hog sometimes. "Baby stop," he groaned.

"DADDY! Wake up! S'morny! Is morny!"

The father's eyes shot open at the voice. "Saku what're you doing out of bed?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"I hungwy and Sasy play me now," he said, pulling the blanket even more at the foot of the bed. Kakashi was thankful he decided to put some underwear on before falling asleep. The same couldn't be said about his younger half. Sasukes hands searched around for the blanket, feeling exposed even in his sleepy state.

"Sasuke is sleepy. I'll make food then Sasky can play with you okay bud?"

"Uhoh! Uhoh! Saky and daddy nakey!" His chubby fingers covered his green eyes and he turned around. Kakashi laughed and softly smacked Sasuke's butt. Dark, sleepy eyes shot open and a deadly look adorned his pretty face.

"I'll be downstairs. I'm sure you must be famished after last night." He placed a kiss ontop of Sasuke's head, before he got out of bed. He left the blanket on the floor and glanced at Sasuke's body one last time before walking out. "See, daddy's not nakey," he said as he picked up the small boy and went down to the kitchen.

-

Sasuke slowly made his way down the stairs. Yes, he was starving. He shook his head at the ridiculous sight before him. "Go Elmo! Go Elmo! Go Elmo! Go Elmo!" Kakashi chanted, egging Saku to dance around in his red Elmo apron. The boy shook his hips and danced around the kitchen like he was in the middle of a dance floor. He swore the man made him fall for him more and more as each day went by.

"Sasky! Eh-look I dance!" He shrieked stomping his tiny feet on the floor. "Doggy dance too!" He hugged the pug who looked less than pleased to be forced into this odd dance party.

Kakashi held his arms out and donning his 'Kiss the cook' apron that he of course purchased for himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards him.

"You're an idiot," the teen mumbled. He kissed him nonetheless though. While Saku preoccupied himself with Pakkun, Sasuke gave the father a few extra kisses.

"An idiot that can make you moan like a slut," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. He winced when he was met with a punch to his stomach.

"Next time we have sex it'll be in an empty house...okay?"

Kakashi nodded, knowing a few people he could ask to watch his son for a few hours or if he was lucky, a whole night. He coudln't blame Sasuke. Afterall, he wasn't the parent. Sasuke was his boyfriend but he had taken on the job of Saku's part time parent. "Next week I'm gonna fuck you real good baby. Wear something nice for me okay?"

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't wait. This man drove him absolutely wild. "I love you," he said, placing one last peck on the man's lips. "Now what're we cooking Elmo?" He turned his head and looked down at the boy.

Saku let go of the pug and pointed to the counter. "Tacos!" he shouted. Sasuke looked over at the stack of pancakes and laughed. Kakashi shrugged and smiled at the two. Well then...tacos it is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, should be interesting. We'll be gone for the whole day."

Sasuke picked at the polish on his left thumb. Kakashi never told him when he met with her. Sasuke would usually hear about the day a few days after. But this was different. Sasuke would have to spend the whole day knowing that his boyfriend was with his wife and son. He almost felt like he was being replaced. Sasuke had suggested that the three of them go to the zoo together to see the new gorilla exhibit. Now Kakashi was taking Saku with his exwife. Sasuke was left out. He shook his head and tried to push the thoughts out of his head.

"Okay. Don't forget to show Saku the gorillas and the sloths. We...he really wants to go see them."

"Kashi we're ready. Come on Saku's getting anxious!" It was her. Her voice. Sasuke had never heard it. The mere sound made him sick to his stomach. He had seen pictures of her with Saku...that was okay. He didn't want to picture her near her boyfriend. 'She'll steal him back. I know it,' he thought. His nail polish picking turned into ripping his nail and skin with his teeth.

"Alright I'll be right the-"

That was all Sasuke heard before ending the call. He waited for the man to call him back. But five seconds turned into twenty which turned into five minutes. No call back. That was all Sasuke needed to know.

It had been two days since their last phone call. Sasuke was a mess. A mess on the inside of course. His demeanor on the outside was emotionless. Oh how we wished that was truly how he felt on the inside. Then this rejection wouldn't hurt so badly. Kakashi was probably still with her. The typical normal family. He did not fit into that picture. There was no place for him in Kakashi's world.

"The man was too old for you Sasuke," Itachi said, knowing that had to be the reason his brother had changed so suddenly. It always worried him when Sasuke was upset. He knew how dangerous it could be. Sasuke was depressed. He has been on medication for two years now. "It's difficult to try and integrate yourself into someone's life when you two are in such different places."

His words were not making Sasuke feel any better. "She's beautiful," he said. Itachi sighed and poured Sasuke a cup of coffee. "Sasuke, as much as I find your whole relationship a bit unorthodox I don't like seeing you like this. So, instead of staring at your phone all day how about you use it and make a call."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his head on the kitchen table. He was right. When had he become so soft?He didn't like to beat around the bush. He would call him, ask for an explanation and end it. That's it. 'We're at different points in our life. You're looking for a mother for your son. I am not comfortable with you spending time with your family if I'm not included...and now I sound like a peice of shit.' He still called though. The phone rang and rang and right before he was gong to hang up, the man answered.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

Sasuke? What's up? It was too casual for his liking. "I was just calling to see what you were up to...it's been a while."

Kakashi sat Saku in his high chair getting him ready for dinner. "Kashi make sure you put a bib on him this time! He makes such a mess."

"Yes dear!" he said, rolling his eyes. His voice was obviously filled with sarcasm, but Sasuke didn't see it that way.

"I wanna..." He wanted to say that he wanted to break it off. "I'll call you back when you're not busy." He hung up. He couldn't do it. Itachi shot him a worried look. Sasuke's expression brought him back to those days when Sasuke cried to hang out with him.

Three more days had passed and Sasuke was doing his best to cope. If that meant taking frequent breaks to the bathroom at work to try and clam himself down from a potential breakdown then so be it. He had begged Itachi to take him to change his number. Yes, this was his way of dealing. He wouldn't dare tell Itachi that he had stopped taking his medication three months ago either. He rationalized his decision by claiming that he was no longer feeling sad. Why take medication for depression if you're happy!?

He wiped his eyes and stared himself in the mirror. His eyes were red. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been crying. He still had three hours left of his shift. His breathing was shakey and he felt like he was going to throw up. He was ashamed of howhe handled the situation. He knew that if Kakashi really wanted to find him that he would come here.

He stepped out of the bathroom and quickly made his way back to the counter. Thankfully a busy rush had come in and he had no time to think about how horrible his life was going right now. He would just keep himself so busy that he hardly had time to think about HIM. Eventually things will just go back to the way they were before they met one another. Everything would be okay.

"What can I get..." Kakashi was standing in front of him, a blazer in his hand and his tie loosened. He looked so good it almost made Sasuke want to leap across the counter. But things had changed between them. This wasn't the same man anymore. Sasuke was no longer the same either. "...you." Sasuke did not let himself falter too much. He would act civil and treat him like a regular stranger.

"Why is your phone disconnected? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

Sasuke ignored his question and took the order of the woman next in line. He could barely hear what the man was saying. His trembling hands prepared her drink. He could feel his eyes on him with every movement he made. He wanted to die right now. He wanted to die so badly.

"Sasuke. What is going on? You're avoiding me."

"No. You've been avoiding me. I just returned the favor and I'm done," he said, busying himself with whatever he could so he didn't have to meet his eyes. He felt his eyes welling up with tears. No. No. No. He couldn't cry. He couldn't do it now. When had he turned into this person? He was never like this? Well, he hadn't been like this in a long time.

"Sir, if you're not going to order anything I would appreciate it if you stepped aside," the blonde coworker chimed in. Sasuke could've hugged Naruto. It gave Sasuke the opportunity to hide in the back. Kakashi wouldn't be able to get him here. He paced back and forth and let the tears fall. He wanted to die. He had been cheated on. He had been betrayed and thrown out. He wasn't worth spending time with. He wasn't a woman. He was a young child. He was immature. An immature crybaby.

So, there he was. Sasuke hid in the back for two hours until they closed. Thankfully it was slow and Naruto picked up his slack. He knew he really owed him one. His mind was racing the whole time. So many thoughts were invading his head and frankly it was giving him a headache.  
'What's wrong with you? How old are you? This was your great idea in ending a relationship? If it was ever even that. I bet you were just a babysitter and a decent fuck. He didn't even have to pay you. Free daycare and sex. At least prostitutes make some money out of their services. You're pathetic. What did you get out of this?! He's only upset because he needs someone to watch his goddamn snot nosed kid. You're disgusting. You let some strange man deceive you and take your virginity. Moaning like a slutty, disgusting bitch. That's all you were ever good for. But he has her back now. They can go back to being a happy family. Saku will forget about you. Kakashi will forget about you. You were jus a rebound.'

Sasuke had been pacing for most of his time back there. His pacing began to include nailbiting, hair pulling and knocking his head into the wall. He felt like he was losing his grasp on reality and his life. He was going to a dark place and it was at that moment that he started to regret that he was off his meds.

It didn't help that Kakashi was still there. He was there waiting for him this whole time. Why? Why was he trying to torture him? He gathered his belongings as quickly as possible and made his way out the door."Please don't. I don't want to talk to you." He quickened his pace as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house. Kakashi jumped in his car and slowly drove by, following him.

"What is going on? What did I do? It's unfair. What' you're doing is completely unfair to me."

"What about you!? Your fucking wife comes back and you throw me away like I'm nothing! We were supposed to go to the zoo! And you take her instead!? How do you think that made me feel!? You have the audacity to be on the phone with me while she's around! I don't want to hear her voice. She calls you Kashi. I fucking hate it! You went from calling me and texting me everyday to not giving a shit that I was upset! How the hell do you think that makes me feel!? I'm nothing. I was never fucking anything to you. The jokes on me. Congratulations you got to fuck some young stupid kid and got a babysitter free of charge. You're welcome," his voice began to go hoarse from his loud screaming. He didn't care that people were staring as they drove by. He didn't care that Kakashi was seeing him cry for the first time and last time. He didn't care that he was making a fool of himself. He had nothing left to lose.

Kakashi was hurt by his words. Had he really been that horrible? No. Sasuke had it all wrong. He was being selfish. "Did you forget that I have a child? I obviously didn't pop him out myself. She's going to be in his life. I thought you were mature enough to understand that. I haven't even known you for a year. You want me to shut the mother of my son for 8 months of knowing you?!" He was getting angry and defensive now. He felt like he was being slandered. Sasuke wasn't being fair at all. He had turned it into it being about him. "You're acting like a brat. If you had an issue you should have spoken to me. But what do you do? You act like a selfish fucking child! If you're making me choose between her and you I obviously have to pick her. I won't let you drive a wedge inbetween this already broken family. My son deserves to have his mother around even if its just a few times a month. He doesn't need some brat trying to ruin his life and neither do I." And it was at that moment that Kakashi realized he had said too much. The look on Sasuke's face showed that he had gone too far.


End file.
